The Lost Princess: Searching For The Flame
by RedHeadDiaries
Summary: It was just another ordinary day,until it wasn't. Rosalie has a good life filled with love and happiness. But when she meets a mysterious Nathan, her whole life shatters before her. She's really the missing daughter of Sky and Bloom,the heir to one of the most powerful kingdoms in the universe. She was just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life until he showed her that she wasn't.
1. Prologue

Billions of sparkling stars shown in the little girls eyes, making her eyes swirl. She sighed in awe at the beauty of them all, feeling content with her life. Some planets away a little boy with golden eyes sat in his room crying, shutting everyone he loved out.

She sat in an ice-cream shop, ice-cream all over her face, laughing with her friends. He sat in a control room, learning how to fly a hover-craft.

She tanned by the pool and hung out with her friends all summer. He trained in hand to hand combat and how to handle a sword all summer.

She loved with a fiery passion in her soul. He was stoic and kept to himself.

He had a loving family that actually mad him smile. She was adopted and was left wondering where she came from.

He was searching for the lost princess he swore to protect. She thought she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

He was still the devastated little boy with the golden eyes.

She was still the little girl with stars in her eyes and magic in her heart.

Rosalie, the daughter of Bloom and Sky, and Nathan, the son of Stella and Brandon, were the little kids, destined for greatness but succumbed to the witches' curse.

**Prologue of The Lost Princess: Searching For The Flame.**


	2. Soaked Boxes

**Chapter 1: Soaked Boxes**

_Adrenaline pumped through my veins. The wind whipped at my face. My eyes watered. I was flying. I WAS FLYING! "AAAAAAHHH!" I screamed over the wind, feeling free, like anything was possible at this very moment. I turned my head and made eye contact with two golden orbs. We smiled at each other and then suddenly we were flying downwards, towards the water. I heard his laughter as if it was my own. I knew he was feeling the same way I did. We soared over the water, close enough that if I reached my hand down, my fingertips could graze the lake. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples, along with many other colors, whipped by us, blurring together like a painting. It was sundown, my favorite time of the day. It was perfect. I slowly put one foot on it's back and stood up, shaking at first. "Rose!" a voice called, but I didn't listen. I closed my eyes and stretched my arms open wide, acting if I was flying. "I feel free" I whispered to myself. "I am free" I opened my eyes and smiled, looking back at him. "Jump," I mouthed and I just let go. I let go and instead of flying, I was falling. I was falling..._

My eyes shot open, facing the dark ceiling of my bedroom. "It was just a dream" I whispered, and I rubbed my eyes, sighing deeply. After every dream similar to that one, I feel a sense of longing. Like I just don't quite belong. But then again, every teenage girl feels that way. I unfolded my legs and threw the blankets off, getting ready for school. School was alright because of my friends, but I don't ever like sitting in plastic chairs for hours on end, bored to death. After splashing water onto my face, I brushed my face and applied mascara and eyeliner. Deciding on some jean cut offs, a black V-neck, and my black high-tops, I stomped down the stairs for some coffee. "Morning, sunshine" Vanessa smiled and I received a weird sense of deja vu. No one has ever called me sunshine besides Vanessa. "Morning, Vanessa" and I hugged her, stealing her cup of coffee right under her nose. "Give that back!" she ordered and I smiled as I took a long gulp of the coffee, Vanessa glaring the whole time. "Only because I love you will I make another cup of coffee, any other person their head would've been chopped off" she sighed and I nodded my head, Vanessa never was one to love mornings, at least not without her coffee. "Morning, beautiful" John ruffled my hair "Morning, Johnny" I smiled and he gave me a smile back. John and I don't talk as often as Vanessa and I do, but we communicate most of the time through smiles and frowns. John called it a father's intuition but I call it good guessing. I felt content watching Vanessa and John interact. They are very loving, and I'm truly blessed to have been adopted by them.

I don't remember much about my old life, in fact I don't remember anything from my old life. My first memory is of a beetle. I know, strange, but just hear me out. An ugly brown beetle was scuttling along on concrete when a though struck me, _who am I_? I looked up and I had no recollection of who, or where I was. Turns out I was in some abandoned alley was in Chicago, behind a Mexican restaurant. That's when John walked out back, he owned the restaurant, and found me. He says that it was the strangest moment of his life. He walks out, looking for some boxes, and he sees a small, blond headed girl adorned in priceless jewels, a tiara, and a peasant like, red silk gown, all covered in dirt. Accompanied by scratches and bruises, of course. After several long weeks of police interviews and Amber Alerts, I ended up living with them. We all loved each other right off the bat. And that's how I'm here today, stuck with strange dreams and a couple of 28 year olds as my parents.

After school I stood in the parking lot, beside Kayla's (my best friend) car, talking. "I really can't believe it" I sighed and Kayla shook her head, black curls flying everywhere. "Believe it, sister. Beth and Carol are no longer friends." she sighed, looking at her nails as if she couldn't care one way or another, "But they've been friends since the womb" "Oh come on," Kayla tisked "they're just friends, I mean you could turn around and stab me in the back tomorrow, you just never really know someone else's motives in life unless you can read minds or something" she sighed and again looked at her nails. I was about to tell her that I'd never do that to her when a brown blur appeared in my peripheral vision. "Who's that" I sighed, my eyes trailing after a very very cute boy, "That's just the new boy everyone has been talking about, haven't you been listening in any of your classes" she asked smiling, referring about the gossip everyone loves to talk about. "No," I shook my head, "Not one bit." She laughed and we said out goodbyes, and walking back to my car a strange question popped up in my mind. _What color were his eyes?_

I shook the question off and drove to the restaurant, turning up the radio. Pulling into the parking space I started feeling happy, relieved for some reason. Hormones. "Need some help, chico" I asked John and he laughed at my accent, he was born and breed in Mexico City, Mexico. I sat in a little table in the back of the kitchen, watching John cook, and was doing my homework. "If x equals y then the radius must be..." "Pequeno, could you take the trash out for me?" "Nope," I popped the 'p' and scooted my chair back, winking at Vanessa, who was grabbing a few more plates to serve out. "Gross" I muttered smelling the bag, questioning why I even wanted to smell the bag, I threw the door open. Air whooshed across my body, reminding me of my dream and I suddenly found myself smiling about the whole affair. Oddly, those dreams gave me solace for some reason and made me happy.

"Most people don't smile while they take out the trash," a deep voice said behind me "Shit!" I jumped at the sound, not expecting it. "Well" I said taking a few steps back "I'm not most people" and he smiled at that. "Hey, you're that new guy, from school, aren't you?" I pointed at him and he nodded his head "You aren't going to kill me if I said yes, are you?" he asked and I huffed air out of my nose, feeling relaxed. "No, I promise I'm not going to kill you" I smiled and held out my hand, and as I did he looked to my wrist, his eyes widening a little. "Is that a tattoo?" he asked lifting up my sleeve and I nodded "I don't exactly remember getting it." He may have thought that I don't remember because I was indulging myself in some illegal substances, but I honestly didn't remember. I've had it since the day John found me. It was a beautiful, intricate, black dragon wrapping around my right arm, the dragon's head on the top of my wrist. "Huh" he stared at the head but all I could think about was how nice his large, calloused, hand felt in my small, pale one. "So-" a loud crash boomed around the corner and he turned his head slightly, making his dark brown hair sweep across his eyes. Those eyes...they were the same ones I see in my dreams sometimes. "Nathan," I sighed and he looked surprised that I'd remember his name, I suddenly remembered the name all the girls were gossiping about. "You-" another crash sounded and he positioned himself in front of me. "What's that noise?" I asked and he motioned me to be quiet. Grumbling sounds were getting louder and louder and Nathan pulled a handle-like thing out of his pocket. What is he going to do with that? "Stay here," he looked at me with his sparkling golden eyes "and if the noises come any closer, run and don't you dare look back." I didn't really understand what was going on but he was acting as if this was the worst thing to happen since hash tags. "Okay" I nodded and he ran off around the corner, leaving me with the stinky trash bins and the soaked boxes someone left out, getting wet by the rain we had last night.

**Happy Holidays, and sorry for replacing the chapter, I just felt like this suited it better. Anyway I hope you have a wonderful day and Review!**


	3. A Sunny Day

**Chapter 2: A Sunny Day**

_The pit-pat sound of my steps echoed throughout the corridor. I hummed and waved to every servant as I passed them. I truly loved it here. "Ooh, Daphne!" I sang as I pushed the large, metal doors open. "Rosalie" Daphne sang back "You're looking wonderful today" I laughed when she rolled her eyes and smiled widely. "Don't be causing anymore trouble" she pointed a finger at me "Would I ever?" I asked and she laughed as she slowly faded away, going back to the lake, where she now resides. "Rose?" a timid voice called out "Right here, Faith" I yelled back, putting the small book on the shelf. Faith, my sister, smiled shyly as she sat in the couch in the middle of the room, finally looking at home. The library was her favorite place in the castle. The walls were bookshelves and they towered over us by thousands of feet. One whole wall, facing the outside of the castle, was completely glass, letting natural light fill the large room. There were a few couches placed here and there, allowing one to sit and read. With her almost white-blond hair, large aqua blue eyes, and pale, rosy skin, Faith looked like she belonged here. She was my twin but we were exact opposites. But then again, if we were the exact same, where would the fun be in that. "I'm going to the gardens" Faith nodded towards me, not looking up from her book, making me smile. She is such a book worm._

_After finding my way through the maze we call a castle, I walked out into the gardens. I held my hand over my eyes because of the glare of the red/yellow sun. The gardens were the most beautiful place on earth. The entire ground was cover in every flower known to the people of Sparks and even some plants from Earth. A few trees were growing here and there, allowing shade for the little critters. A small path was carved out and had gray stones laid down, going towards benches and towards the exit. My favorite time to come out here was when it would rain. The clouds dark and rolling, not a person in sight, and only you and the sound of the rain within miles. It made me feel isolated. Free. I smiled at the word. It practically describes my whole life. I sat down on a wooden bench and tilted my head towards the sky, closing my eyes. I heard the bench creak under someone's weight but I kept my eyes closed. The birds chirped, the sun shown down on me, and a cold hand grabbed mine. "Cold hands-" "Warm heart" Nathan finished for me and I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "When did you get here?" I asked him and he smiled wider "Mom wanted to see Aunt Bloom so we came early, besides Aunt Flora, Aunt Musa, Aunt Tecna, and Aunt Layla are arriving tonight so Mom didn't want to come tomorrow and miss something" he laughed and I nodded my head. Aunt Stella never wanted to miss a single second of anything, I mean if she could clone herself she would so she could be a thousand places at once._

_"Wanna go see Storm?" Nathan asked and my eyes went wide as I nodded my head. Storm was my dragon. Not many people are able to tame dragons and Daddy and I think that with the Dragon-Fire (my special magical powers) I have an extra sense for dragons. Because that's where my powers originate from. When we entered the barn a loud yelp and then screams echoed from the back. We both looked at each other and ran as fast as 11 year olds could run. "Back! I said get back!" Steve, the game keeper, was pointing a broom at Storm, his clothes on fire. With a flick of my wrist the flames evaporated and Storm turned his large head towards me. "Storm!" I giggled and I hugged his head as much as I could, he was about a few thousand feet tall and weight...well I'm not even sure. Storm let out a puff of smoke, purring and leaning his head into me, making me laugh. "Missed you too buddy" I sighed and when I looked back up Steve was giving me a funny and defeated look. "What?" I asked him and he went off on a rant about how dragons aren't meant for little girls and how Storm was a monster. Bla bla bla, it sounded like where I was concerned. Not everyone in the kingdom feels the way he does and I knew he meant well. As Steve ranted, Nathan stood behind him trying as hard as he could not to laugh, holding his hands over his mouth. I raised an eyebrow and he mouthed 'the back of his pants are burnt off.' I just barely remained my composure and nodded my head as he talked down to me. "Your suggestions have been noted" I said raising my head "And that's all I ask for princess" he said bowing to me and he left the room. And on the way out silent tears rolled down my face when I saw his bare bottom through the large hole burnt through his pants._

_We laughed for a good 30 minutes and when Storm licked Nathan, he liked him a lot, so hard that he feel, we laughed again. When we walked back towards the castle, Nathan and I held hands. "Thanks for coming" I said "No problem, and Katrina wanted to come but she was sick so dad stayed home with her" I nodded my head, slightly sad that my other best friend was sick. "Rosalie" my mother sang as we walked into the thrown room. "Mother dearest" I sang back and she laughed and it sounded likes bells ringing. "How are you doing, Sunshine" she kissed me on my cheek and I smiled into her big, aqua blue eyes "Wonderful, Sunshine" I mocked her. In retaliation she tickled me until I surrendered and I said 'Bloom, queen of Sparks, is the most beautiful woman in all of the kingdom and should never me mocked.' That got a good laugh out of Nathan and Aunt Stella who were watching the whole time. "Hey, guys" my Father said surprised, walking into the thrown room. Walking behind him was my sister, Faith, and our other twin, or triplet, Colin. For the rest of the day we played games and ate food out in the gardens. It was one of my most favorite days in the whole world._

**Hoped you liked her dream haha. More updates soon to come and don't worry things will start to speed up, just wanted to give you a little snippet. Have a great day and hopefully chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, see ya later!**

** -Anna-**


End file.
